Nicholas Meyer
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Saturn Awards, 1 win, 2 nominations 3 Hugo Award nominations | Roles = Writer, Director }} Nicholas Meyer directed and . He wrote the screenplays for and Star Trek VI. Though never credited for his efforts, Meyer rewrote much of the screenplay for The Wrath of Khan by combining several elements from earlier drafts. He is also largely responsible for the nautical influence that pervades The Wrath of Khan and its sequels, from the military essence of the red-jacket uniforms to the more heated and dramatic character of the battle sequences. Prior to his involvement with the Trek films, Meyer was best known for adapting and directing the 1979 time-travel film, Time After Time (starring Malcolm McDowell and David Warner), and for writing the Sherlock Holmes pastiche novels The Seven-Per-Cent Solution and The West End Horror (in 1993, he wrote a third, The Canary Trainer). He also wrote the adapted screenplay for the film version of Solution (for which he earned a 1977 Academy Award nomination), whose cast included Georgia Brown, Joel Grey, Samantha Eggar and Jeremy Kemp. In , Meyer was interviewed for the special feature "Star Trek: The Three Picture Saga" on the DVD box release of Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (alongside Garfield and Judith Reeves-Stevens, Peter Krikes, Steve Meerson, Harve Bennett, and Ralph Winter), and published his autobiography The View from the Bridge - Memories of Star Trek and a Life in Hollywood. Though Meyer is well known to Star Trek audiences, his most influential work, as far as the general public was concerned, was directing the television movie (1983), which stunned contemporary audiences (nearly 100 million of whom watching its first broadcast) for its graphic display of a nuclear holocaust and its aftermath. Meyer embarked upon this project directly after The Wrath of Khan. ''Star Trek'' awards Meyer has earned the following award win and nominations for his work in Star Trek: Hugo Awards In the the category "Best Dramatic Presentation" * Hugo Award nomination for , shared with Jack B. Sowards, Harve Bennett, and Samuel A. Peeples * Hugo Award nomination for , shared with Leonard Nimoy, Steve Meerson, Peter Krikes, and Harve Bennet * Hugo Award nomination for , shared with Leonard Nimoy, Denny Martin Flinn, Lawrence Konner, and Mark Rosenthal Saturn Awards * Saturn Award win for The Wrath of Khan in the category "Best Director", sole nominee * Saturn Award nomination for The Voyage Home in the category "Best Writing", shared with Steve Meerson, Peter Krikes, and Harve Bennet * Saturn Award nomination for The Undiscovered Country in the category "Best Writing", shared with Denny Martin Flinn Further reading *"Nocholas Meyer, Witness at the End of the World", Robert Greenberger, Starlog, January 1984, pp. 16-18 External links * NMeyer.plx.net - official site * * * [http://trekmovie.com/2007/07/14/interview-with-nicholas-meyer/ Nick Meyer Discusses The Wrath of Khan and J.J. Abrams with TrekMovie.com] de:Nicholas Meyer es:Nicholas Meyer it:Nicholas Meyer nl:Nicholas Meyer pl:Nicholas Meyer Meyer, Nicholas Meyer, Nicholas Meyer, Nicholas